


Your Own Bubble

by TheBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Stockholm Syndrome, Used to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper sets out to save Mabel from her bubble, but Bill has plans to put him in one just like her...</p><p>"Pine Tree, remember what I said about being a hero? Well you're doing that right now and I suggest you stop it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before the new episode (which was amazing by the way) and I thought it was a good spin for some BillDip fans.

Dipper didn't know what was happening at the moment, all he could see was a blinding white light. It surrounded him and warmed him, he felt like he was lighter than air. Then, he felt himself being lifted and pulled into a pair of strong arms. They held him to a firm chest and he almost felt like he could stay there forever.

But he knew that nothing could be this perfect, not after Weirdmageddon started. He tried remembering what happened before this, and then it hit him. He pushed away from the arms and took off running. Memories came flooding back to him as the white light surrounding him slowly started changing into a forest setting. He ran, not stopping for the fear that that thing may be following him.

He remembered entering Mabel's prison bubble with Wendy and Soos. The floor breaking and them falling for a long time. They finally landed in a place that looked like it came right out of Mabel's imagination. They began their journey to where she was suppose to be, a tall tower. Once they finally got to her room, he opened the door and the blinding light overtook him.

Now he was running from whatever that thing was, not knowing where he was going and not really caring. He realized maybe it wasn't chasing him, maybe he was safe in this forest. He stopped, looking around and seeing no signs of any life. He breathed a sigh of relief and put his hands on his knees, slouching over to just take a break. He looked back the way he came, realizing he had to go back to Mabel.

He walked, and walked, and walked for what seemed like hours. 'I should have made it back by now,' he thought to himself. He heard a twig snap behind him so he ran again, this time knowing something was chasing him. It felt like the same presence from before, and he realized that feeling actually seemed familiar. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew it wasn't good.

The never ending forest continued on and he could feel himself getting weaker, he could feel the presence gaining on him. But he kept going, finding a new pulse of energy each time he got too close to the other. He thought of everyone he loved, Mabel, Stan, Ford, Wendy, Soos. He thought of the things he loved to do like go on mystery hunts and fight monsters. He thought of where he wanted to be, home at the Mystery Shack.

Just then, he thought he could see an exit in sight and as a relieved smile spread across his face he tripped on a root in the ground. He fell, landing in the dirt with a bit of dust flying up after his impact. He stayed face first, waiting for the being to end him, and eventually even curled up into a fetal position.

He waited, and waited, and waited... But nothing happened. He looked up, seeing the entrance wide open like the bright white light from before. He started to back away, remembering what happened last time he was in that light.

"Oh Pine Tree, are you really that stubborn?" Dipper recognized that voice anywhere, he couldn't see the shape to go along with it but he knew it was there. "Here I am, offering you a way out of all your troubles and you refuse my help." The voice reverberated around the woods, making Dipper feel even smaller than before.

He tried holding his ground, answering back to the being that started this whole mess. "Bill, come out. I don't want to play games." He heard a rustling in the trees behind him and he turned.

A man came out, but Dipper knew exactly who it was. Bill was wearing a yellow tailcoat with a brick pattern on it and neat black slacks. He had his usual top hat, cane, and bow tie. One of his eyes was covered with a black triangular eyepatch and the other was a deep and deadly blue. He had fangs for teeth, each perfectly white and ready to tear Dipper to shreds.

The boy backed away, keeping in mind the entrance behind him. Bill's smile grew larger, more maniacal as the boy continued inching his way closer to the light. But then Dipper stopped, trying to stand his ground and not shrink under the demon. He wouldn't do exactly what Bill wanted, he would put up a fight just like Ford did. Bill's smile disappeared, replaced with an angry thin line.

"Pine Tree, remember what I said about being a hero? Well you're doing that right now and I suggest you stop it." Dipper faltered a bit, then stood straight again. 

"I'll do anything to stop you, Bill. I'll save my sister, I'll save my uncle, I'll save the world! I will stop you." Dipper had his hands by his side, waiting to see what Bill's response would be.

Surprisingly, Bill's expression of anger changed to one of what seemed to be fondness. "Oh, you remind me so much of old Fordsy. I'm just wondering, would you want the same fate as him?" Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper heard something behind him appear. He turned to see his uncle's statue falling over and onto him.

"Ah!" Dipper screamed. He ducked, covering himself and trying to prevent getting crushed. He heard another snap and the statue shimmered into a gold dust before it hit him. 

"Hahahaha! Wow Pine Tree, just as wimpy as ever. And you've still got that girlish scream I see." Bill loved seeing the boy get all flustered, it was adorable to say the least. "I think you should take my offer."

Dipper looked at Bill, done with this game. The stress from the past few days, not being able to get to his sister, feeling like he let everyone down. "What offer Bill!? What do you want from me!? I have nothing," Dipper admitted. "I have, nothing..." He looked to the ground, feeling lower than the dirt below him. He fell to his knees and brought his hands to his eyes as tears began streaming down his face.

He heard the approaching steps of the demon and curled himself up a bit as a defense. 

Bill looked down at the boy, curiosity in his gaze for the child. 'I don't understand why he won't listen, humans are so stupid. I guess I'll just have to spell it out for him...' he thought to himself.

"Pine Tree," Bill said, tone strict. The boy didn't look up and Bill did a little huff. He removed the boy's hands from his eyes and tilted his chin to look up at him. "Listen, kid, I'm here to help. I have an idea for what I can do with you."

Dipper sniffed, turning his face away from the demon. "What?" he reluctantly replied. He couldn't believe he was listening to the being, but what options did he really have? 

Bill's expression became a bit softer after that. "I can take you away from all of this. You'll be able to see everyone you love, do everything you love. I can make you a bubble, just like Mabel's. You won't have to worry about anything ever again. You'll be free to do anything you want, no stress and worries about what's going on outside." Bill watched Dipper's expression carefully, seeing his face change from anger to realization.

"Well, what would you want? For making me this bubble?" Dipper asked.

"Kid, you'll be out of my hair and that's payment enough. It's either this or turning you into a statue and I don't feel like doing that right now." 'I'd never turn you into a statue PineTree, not even for world domination,' he thought to himself.

Dipper stayed quite, contemplating this. "That's all you want?" He looked Bill in the eye, trying to figure the being out. 

"Yes. And I'll come check on you once in awhile, to make sure you're okay." 'Definitely more than once in awhile.'

Dipper gazed around the forest, not wanting to look at Bill for the moment. His eyes wandered to the trees behind Bill, wondering if the demon would just let him stay in the dark woods. He wondered what it would be like to be a statue, then remembered the feeling of being a wooden one wasn't all the great. 

Bill watched the boy, reading his thoughts and realizing this plan was going to work. He would have Pine Tree all locked up where he couldn't mess with his plans anymore. He couldn't try and stop his reign over this world. And Bill would be able to see him whenever he wanted, nobody getting in his way. 

Dipper slowly stood, dusting off his pants as he got up. He looked toward the demon, seeing a smile on his face. He couldn't tell if it was genuine or if the demon was faking it, but it didn't matter anymore. He held out his hand and the being shook it with his own hand engulfed in blue flames.

"You made the right decision Pine Tree. You wouldn't have been able to beat me anyway." Bill loved how the boy looked away, ashamed of his decision to live. "Here, I'll even take you into your new home." The being swiftly picked Dipper up, holding the boy to his firm chest. 

Dipper was shocked and about to protest when he remembered the feeling. He felt this before when Bill was holding him in that bright, white light. Dipper realized he better just give in to the feeling like he should have before, and Bill couldn't have been more pleased. It was so much easier this way, with the little hero walking right into his arms.

"Don't feel guilty Pine Tree, you're pleasing me by doing this. And by keeping me pleased, you've saved a few people. You are a hero, you're my hero." Bill walked into the bright light, enjoying the fact that he can finally get to hold the boy close to him. 

Dipper had fallen asleep in the demon's arms, giving Bill enough time to put all of things he wanted into this little world. He hoped Dipper would eventually want to come out of this prison, be by his side as he ruled the world. But having the boy contained was enough at the moment. All he wanted was the boy, maybe a little bit of world domination, but also the boy.

The bubble he kept him in was a dark shade of blue with a large Pine Tree on the front. Bill kept the key to it around his neck, and he would make sure to never lose it. He went to the boy every day and seeing how he became so comfortable living in this world made Bill happy. His Pine Tree was safe and happy in his bubble, and that's all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for how well this story was received! I never expected it to be so popular for only a one-shot and me countinuing it is like a response to all of your comments that said to keep going with it. Thank you all so much and hope you enjoy!

Bill looked over the little town, gleefully watching all the destruction and mayhem take place. It had been about a month since the apocalypse had started, with only a slight disturbance in his plan. Somehow Wendy and Soos were able to get Mabel out of that bubble, he thought it would be impossible without Dipper's help but they managed to do it. But did it really matter? What could a few rebels do to mess up his ultimate plan? 

He was one step away from destroying the barrier around the town, and without Stanford's help. World domination would be his, he would have everything. Including his little Pine Tree. The boy was content in his bubble, but Bill made sure to add a few splashes of reality to make him remember not everything was perfect. He usually got anything he wanted, but Bill didn't want to allow him every pleasure. For instance, he made sure any Wendy that Dipper thought of wouldn't love him, Bill thought he would get too jealous. 

Like he promised, he visited the boy every day to check on him. At first the boy seemed a bit apprehensive towards the demon, remembering that he was the one who put him in there and who started Wierdmagedon. But even after a month Bill was shocked to see how the boy enjoyed his company. It made him feel nice, knowing his Pine Tree wanted to see him.

Bill was sitting on his throne in the Fearamid on the day he was going to bring down the barrier. "Today's the day everyone!" Bill said, followed by a large cheer from his group of freaks. "We'll finally be able to get out of this stupid town and cause some real destruction!" They all seemed ecstatic, Bill was happy that none of them could read his thoughts. 'They may all be excited to leave but I'm going to have to stay here for Pine Tree. He won't want to come out of that bubble for some time...' "Well, are you all ready to have some real FUN!?" Bill cheered.

Just as he finished, there was a knock on he Fearamid door. 'It better not be the time police from another timeline...' he thought. The door didn't open, and Bill became irked. "Just come in, already!"

The doors slowly opened to reveal one lone figure by the name of Mabel Pines. She walked in, stopping in front of Bill. The group of monsters started snickering at her, they knew something good was about to happen. "Well, well, well, Shooting Star. How have you been? Cause you look awful!" Bill's laughter rang around the palace, but Mabel didn't falter.

All she did was scream, "NOW!" Bill watched as different creatures from the Gravity Falls forest came rushing in, from unicorns to Manators to gnomes. There was of course the few human survivors as well, one of them being Sixer's brother. "You're surrounded Bill. You should give up before we do something you regret." 

"Really, Shooting Star? What do you think you can possibly do to beat me!?" Bill laughed, then noticed Mabel's expression was still completely unphased. He read her thoughts, his one eye going wide as he realized what was happening. They had figured out his weakness somehow, and he didn't even see it coming because they were under the protection of the shack. There was still one thing Bill had going for himself...

"Well Star, I see your point! Now here comes the fun part! What if I promise to release all the citizens of Gravity Falls from my grasp," he said as he patted the arm throne. "And once I break down this little barrier you can have Gravity Falls all to yourselves, back to its regular amount of weirdness."

"And what do you want, Bill? That's a lot to ask." Mabel was secretly grinning on the inside, if Bill released everyone in Gravity Falls they could put their plan into action to stop Bill.

But Bill was playing his cards right, he knew exactly what Mabel was trying to do and it wouldn't work. "Just don't bother me for the next 24 hours! Stay in the shack, and once that time is up I'll have broken the barrier and be out of this town, taking only a few things I want with me. All the citizens of Gravity Falls will be released by then."

Mabel was shocked, thinking this was too easy. "You have to release Grunkle Ford, he's technically member of the town too." Mabel thought she was thinking of every loophole, but she was missing one.

"No prob, Star! So, we got ourselves a deal?" Tge demon asked, hand lighting up in azure flame and him shrinking down to Mabel's size.

"Deal," Mabel said, taking his hand. She was so happy, she thought she was getting her Grunkle and her brother back and they would all be able to defeat Bill together. Bil laughed internally at the naive little being in front of him.

"Well, I'll just send you all back to the shack! Remember, do nothing bad for 24 hours!" So Bill snapped his fingers, all of them disappearing. "Well, now that that's taken care of, I say we destroy that barrier!" Once again, everyone cheered and partied in celebration. 'Sorry Fordsy, you won't be able to come along with me,' Bill thought to himself as he held up the statue. 'But there's another Pines who I'm taking, no matter what.'

\---

The day went on, starting with Bill destroying the barrier. All the creatures that were weirder than the regular Gravity Falls weirdness left, being told to stay out of the town but go anywhere else they pleased. Bill unfroze all of the people, setting them free within the town. He was saving Ford for latter though, he had something special planned for the Mystery Shack crew.

It was time to visit Dipper's bubble, and Bill was relieved to see all of his minions fly off to cause some global chaos instead of questioning him on why he even cared about the boy. He entered the bubble, taking on a human guise once again. He walked through boys bubble, examine every detail of what the boy imagined was perfect. It seemed to be a mix of what he assumed was where the boy was originally from and the town of Gravity Falls.

Bill teleported himself to the shack, the area the boy usually was whenever he checked on him. He entered the house, a copy of Mabel walking up to him. Dipper had gotten all of these copies down pact, and they all interacted with him like the actual person. He maybe just tweaked them a bit, like to make Mabel quieter or have Stanford go on more mystery hunts with him. With a wave of his hand, Bill froze all the beings in the house aside from Dipper.

He followed the boys energy up to his room in the attic, Bill disgusted by the conditions. His Pine Tree shouldn't want this, he should want large palaces and fancy mansions just like Bill. He realized he just had to give it time, the boy would learn eventually. He made it to the door, knocking before hearing a, "come in." Bill opened the door, looking directly toward Dipper while he opened it.

"How are you Pine Tree?" Bill asked, large grin spread across his face. He enjoyed how the boy became a bit squeamish under his gaze, curling under the sheets a bit more.

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you? Been doing anything?" The boy asked a genuine question, wanting to know what the demon was up to on the outside world. This fake reality was nice, but sometimes it was just too perfect.

"Never better, actually! I've solved a problem that's been irking me for a while and the final steps of my project are being put into place." Bill sat opposite Dipper on the bed, examining how the boy seemed to be getting a bit closer to him with each passing minute. "You do anything interesting lately?" 

"Yeah! Me and Grunkle Ford went on a hunt for an actual lake monster yesterday. Then Mabel baked us cookies and Grunkle Stan put in some of his old movies..." Dipper went off, reminiscing about the memories from yesterday. Now that he thought about it, everything seemed like a big blur to him. He couldn't remember how long ago he got there, and he really didn't care. 

Bill nodded, eyes alight with interest for the boy. "That sounds great, I'll have to join you one day." Dipper looked up toward him, a small smile on his face that said so much. "I'll actually be able to visit you more often, if you'd like that."

"Yes, that'd be great!" Dipper said, not realizing how happy he sounded till right after. "I mean, if you want..." The boy had his feet dangling off the side of the bed, eyes now watching them sway.

"Of course I want to." Bill noticed how close Dipper had gotten, and he slowly pulled the boy close to him. The height difference now made it nice, the boys face buried in Bill's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "I have to go now, my little hero. I'll see you soon." Dipper slowly pulled away, looking up to Bill. Bill brushed aside the boys bangs, lightly tracing the Big Dipper on the boy's forehead. Dipper closed his eyes, enjoying the light sensation. 

Bill quickly swooped in, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead and making him fall asleep. He laid the boy down, pulling the sheets over him and staring at the innocent face before him. "Goodnight, my hero. I'll see you soon." Then Bill flashed out of Dipper's bubble, returning to his regular triangle self and getting ready for some fun. 

\---

Mabel waited inside the shack, pacing back and forth and waiting until she was reunited with her brother and grunkle. "Mabel, sweetie, just relax," Stan tried to reassure her as he put a hand in her shoulder. "I'm a master con-man and from what I heard, this deal will go off without a hitch or Cipher pulling any cheap tricks." 

Mabel looked up towards him, hope in her eyes. "You really think so?"

"I know so." The clock on the wall gave off a particular sound, one it hadn't ever done before. Mabel assumed that was Bill telling them the countdown was over. Her, Stan, Wendy, Soos, and all their friends exited the shack in dead silence. They waited for about a minute, then a blinding flash of light appeared before them.

"Let me just start by saying thank you for being such a patient audience!" Bill practically screamed. The light was dimming down to reveal the triangle holding a statue of Ford in his hands. "And now I've come to deliver!" Bill threw the back scratcher to the floor in front of the group, and after snapping his fingers it gained back the color of a normal human until it became Ford again. 

He gasped, sitting up very quickly. "Ford, are you okay?" Stan asked, kneeling down to his brother. Ford looked to him like a scared animal then gave his brother a large embrace. Stan hugged back, comforting his brother until the man was able to stand.

"Well, that's my end of the deal! It was very horrible meeting you all and I hope to never see any of you again!" Bill did another maniacal laugh, turning around but not going far because the best part had yet to come. 

"Wait, Bill!" Mabel called. The triangle turned, containing his glee for the moment. "Where's Dipper? Is he in the town?" 

"Nope, Shooting Star! He's definitely not in the town!" He internally laughed at the girls aggravation. "If you want a hint to where he is, you'll have to pay up!" 

Mabel inhaled deeply, completely done with the demon. "What do you want?"

Bill put his hand to his side, pretending to contemplate. "Hmmm, how about that little old scrapbook you're always putting stuff in? That seems nice!"

"I'll have to go get it, but tell me where Dipper is first." Here this little girl was, trying to make a deal with an all powerful dream demon. 

"I think I'd just like to get it first, so." Bill snapped, the scrapbook appearing in his hands. Mabel was shocked, but she hid it because she was one step closer to her brother. 

"Where is he?" She ground out, sounding ready to pummel the demon. 

"Oh my Star, I didn't know you could be this mean! Well, remember that nice little bubble you were in a while back?" Mabel nodded slowly. "Well, Pine Tree wanted one too so I made him one! He's all safe and happy in his little prison." Mabel could tell the triangle was smirking and it killed her.

"Well then let him out! You said you would release all the members of Gravity Falls!" Stan came over, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Well Shooting Star, I did that! You and Pine Tree aren't from Gravity Falls. You were both visiting for the summer, so technically he's not a citizen!" Mabel looked about ready to cry, a sense of pure hatred was forming towards that demon. 

"Where's the key, to his bubble?" She asked, sounding broken.

"That information will cost you again!" Bill looked down to Mabel, noticing how the girl really seemed about ready to cry and murder at the same time. "You know what, I'll show you where the key is." Mabel grew relieved, only to realize Bill was reaching inside of himself. His hand went into his form, searching around until finally pulling out a golden key with a Pine Tree in it. "I have it right here, but it'd cost all your souls to get it!" Bill laughed again, delighting in his victory.

"I'll give you my soul if you give me that key," Mabel said, tone completely serious. 

Bill looked out among the group of people in front of him, all standing their ground and ready to fight the demon. "Well Star, sorry but no deal! Pine Tree is mine, and that's that! But hey, now you get a permanent summer vacation in Gravity Falls!" Bill began glowing again, ready to leave the pitiful town. "Remember, reality isn't an illusion anymore, the universe is still a hologram, and I hope you bought your gold! Byyyeeeee!!!" 

The demon disappeared, leaving everyone feeling utterly defeated. They wouldn't be able to save the world without Dipper, and Bill knew it. In a way, Dipper was a hero to Bill. When the boy stays in the bubble he's helping save Bill's plans of world domination and making sure that his one weakness can't be enacted. Bill had one thought, 'Dipper's bubble was my best idea yet.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably didn't edit that too well...  
> If you guys want more to this story then I will!  
> \---  
> I deleted the chapter after this since I wasn't going to continue the story and ending it here seemed more complete. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this really fast, sorry if it was super crappy. :]


End file.
